Quick service restaurants are known. Quick service restaurant intercom communication systems are known. Quick service restaurant intercom communication systems typically facilitate communication between a customer outside the quick service restaurant and a staff member inside the quick service restaurant. Conventionally, quick service restaurant intercom communication systems utilize narrowband audio.